Ask Him Out
by It'sHighFunctioningSociopath
Summary: After the events of the Cursed Child, everything was how it should be. All except for one thing. Albus x Scorpius (Scorbus)


Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, I don't own the Harry Potter universe. This is my first fanfic, so let's see how it goes! Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

It was late, and the Slytherin common room was dark. Albus was sitting in an armchair by the fire, a book open on the table in front of him. Scorpius was curled up next to him, asleep, with his head resting on Albus's shoulder. Albus gazed affectionately at his best friend, then, careful not to wake him, reached over to smooth back his blonde hair. Scorpius was beautiful, the candlelight illuminating his soft skin and the sharp angles of his pale face. Albus felt a blush spread across his cheeks. He desperately wanted to kiss him, wanted to run his hands over Scorpius's thin frame, wanted to discover how his best friend felt under his hands and mouth, and to tell him how he felt in a million different ways.

Albus shook himself, trying to clear his head. He had been dealing with his feelings for Scorpius for what was now years, but there was no way he could tell him. Scorpius was obviously not interested, so why bother getting his heart broken? And to think, if he confessed and Scorpius rejected him...

Albus had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Scorpius beginning to wake. "What time is it?" the boy mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Time for bed, mate", Albus replied fondly, gathering up his books before the boys trudged off to their dorm.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Scorpius and Albus were greeted by an unexpected visitor at the Slytherin table. "Albus, we need to talk", stated Rose.

"Now? I'm in the middle of eating!" complained Albus.

"Yes now, it's important, and I don't want to stand near this stupid table longer that I have to", Rose said crossly, casting a disgusted look at the Slytherins. Albus rose to his feet, and was quickly out of the Great Hall and into a nearby corridor. "When are you going to ask him out?" Rose demanded, crossing her arms.

"Ask who out?" asked Albus, puzzled.

"Scorpius, of course!" said Rose, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you two are driving everyone insane with your puppy dog eyes and your endless staring. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to watch you two pining after each other every goddamn day?"

"What are you on about? Scorpius likes you, Rose! Have you not noticed him asking you out and flirting with you every chance he gets?"

"Seriously, Albus, are you an idiot? He's obviously trying to make you jealous! He pays no attention to me when you're not around, not that I mind."

"Why are you telling me this anyway? What has this got to do with you anyways?"

"Because, you prat, if you don't ask Scorpius on a date, he will keep bugging me about it, and with the winter ball coming up he will almost certainly be even more annoying than usual."

But Albus had stopped listening. "Do you really think he's gay, Rose?" he asked, a wistful look on his face.

Rose sighed. "Even a blind person could see that he is, Albus. Now go get your man"

* * *

After Potions, Albus pulled Scorpius aside, his heart thumping hard in his chest. "Could we talk for a sec?" he asked, nearly shaking with nerves.

"Sure, mate. What's going on?" Scorpius replied, a worried look on his face. Albus felt his heartbeat speed up, he could still back out now.

"Would you -er- would you want to go to the winter ball with me?" said Albus in a rush, the words tumbling out of his mouth. He bit his lip, his cheeks becoming flushed as he waited for Scorpius to reply.

Scorpius just looked puzzled. "Albus, you're my best mate. Of course we'd go to the dance together."

Albus shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. I don't want to go to the dance as your mate, Scor. I want to go as your boyfriend."

Albus waited there for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, just as he was about to accept defeat, a huge grin spread across Scorpius's face. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me, Al. I'd love to go to the dance with you, and be your boyfriend."

Albus just stood there, momentarily frozen, until Scorpius tilted his face up to kiss him firmly on the mouth. Albus gasped, then deepened the kiss, running his hands over Scorpius's back as the other boy reached up to tangle his fingers in Albus's hair. All too soon it was over, both Scorpius and Albus gasping for breath while grinning like madmen.

"We should do that again sometime", said Albus breathily.

"Definitely", Scorpius replied, teasingly running his fingers along Albus's arm. Scorpius slipped his hand into Albus's and the two boys walked away together, happier than they had ever been in their lives.


End file.
